When On MSN
by amai-rose
Summary: Amu is on MSN after another boring day. Who does she talk to? I know i suck at summaries... Kukai x Amu! Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

This is Haru-Chii here! 

NOTE: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

and yes... this is my first fanfic... gomenasai if it is bad T-T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu sat back on her bed. Her outside had worn her out today. Everything seemed so long and boring for her today so she was glad that school was over. Even all her guardian characters were doing something other than being bored. Miki was on a date with Kiseki, Ran was with Daichi, and Su was going on a picnic with Temari and Pepe. "I'm so bored… let's see who's on MSN…" Amu walked to her desk and waited while the computer was loading. After it was done loading, she signed in. 10 conversation boxes popped up in front of her. Amu flinched. "Wow… I'm popular…"

She clicked on the first convo. 

Himamorii-sann : HEY AMU!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: hi.

Himamorii-sann : COOL AND SPICY REPLY! Wats up?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: nuthin.

Amu sighed as she went onto the next convo:

h a r u - c h i i ;; kawaii-desu: heya Amu-Chan!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: hey.

h a r u - c h i i ;; kawaii-desu: so what's up?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: not much.

h a r u - c h i i ;; kawaii-desu: naze! Baka megan-chan wa KISAMA!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: lol.

Next.

Neo-chan wa sugoi: hiya Amu-Chan, what's up?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: not too much, yu.

Neo-chan wa sugoi: talking to my other friends! 

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: sweet.

And the next.

AlexaChaan : Hey Amu! How are you?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: good.

AlexaChaan : awesome

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: yuhhp

Next.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: heya Amu!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: -- U should rlly change your name.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: but not everyone knows, Amu-Chan

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: true… only the guardians know…

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: 

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: you still sound like Nadeshiko… 

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: teehee.

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: what if…

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: what if what? Tell me Amu-Chann!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: What if the people who had a crush on you found out?

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: …

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: I mean like... didn't Kukai used to like you?

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: teehee, Kukai never liked me, but i know who he does like! 

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: who!

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: heehee...

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: don't tell me he likes Yamabuki!

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: no, i don't think n e 1 likes her XD

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: P me neither, so?

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: heehee...

AmU--HiNaMoRi: YAYA-CHAN!

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: XD no they're really cousins you know?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: RLLY! THEY NEVER TOLD ME! 

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: lol.

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: so tell me NAGEHIKO-SAN!

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: itsa secret! 

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: i wish i had Kiseki with me, he'd make you tell, lol

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: heehee.

Amu then remembered she still had a few convos to answer to...

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: brb

Nadeshiko Fujisaki: ookay 

Next.

Negurui-San is HAPPY: Hey Amu!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: hey Negi-Chan

Negurui-San is HAPPY: what took yu so long to reply?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: talkin to nadeshiko

Negurui-San is HAPPY: ookies!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx:yuhp.

and the next.

Roxyy: heya amu!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: hey roxyy-chan

Roxyy: whatsup?

Roxyy: Well, i g2g ttyl!

AmU-HiNaMoRi-xx: kkz, ttyl too!

Amu spent the next 15 min talking to her friends on MSN. But soon, everyone left. 

"Great..." she muttered to herself. Just then Kukai signed in. "Well... might as well talk to him..."

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: Hey kukai

KUKAI SOUMA: Heya Hinamori

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: what's up

KUKAI SOUMA: Just came back from soccer practice, you?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: evry1 signed out so i'm bored.

KUKAI SOUMA: not me, i just got on, lol XD

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: thats pretty obvious

KUKAI SOUMA: u need 2 loosen up Amu XD

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: Did you just call me AMU?

KUKAI SOUMA: Ya, you have a problem?

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: no... it's just that...

Amu blushed at what he had just said (or typed, in that case). Usually, Kukai would call her by "Hinamori-San" but "Amu" would kind of be one step closer to kindness or friendship. _Does Kukai like me?_The conversation box lit up and blinked. Amu turned her red face back to the screen.

KUKAI SOUMA: haha, you're probably blushing bcus i said that lol XD

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: I am not! its just rlly unusual 

KUKAI SOUMA:That is a total lie! i know that XD

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: How can you tell?

KUKAI SOUMA: i'll phone u P

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: u cant! u don't have my #!

KUKAI SOUMA: ya i do, i'm a former guardian P

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: DONT DO IT 

KUKAI SOUMA: why not?

AmU--HiNaMoRi: bcus my parents will get all excited and be like "oh Amu, you have a boyfriend? how sweet!"

KUKAI SOUMA: so what? aren't you dating Tadase?

AmU--HiNaMoRi: NO, I'M NOT DATING HIM, AND R U SAYING YU WANT TO BE MY BF?

KUKAI SOUMA: Sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes... I know it sucked... I'll have the second chapter soon i hope... Thankies for readin! -Haru-Chii


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru heere,**

**GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN! : ( I'M VERY SORRY FOR IT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I KINDA ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS IN MY FRIEND'S BOOK SO... GOMEN NE : (**

**I'M ALSO VERY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING... ENJOY-DESU!**

**AND SOMETHING RANDOM, I WAS WATCHING CAMP ROCK LAST NIGHT XD**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Amu screamed outloud. _What was that? WHAT WAS THAT?_

She could hear her mom's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Amu-Chan? Is everything alright up there?" she called.

"Yep... Umm... Just dropped my backpack! Everything's good!" Amu lied.

"Okay..."

Amu turned back to her computer screen, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: WTH?

KUKAI SOUMA: HAHA, YOU'RE SO GUILLIBLE HINAMORI!

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: I HATE YOU KUKAI!

KUKAI SOUMA: haha you're just jeaalloouuss.

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: I have nothing to be jealous of!! Why would i be jealous of YOU?

KUKAI SOUMA: because i'm smarter than you.

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: WHAT? YOU ARE SO NOT!

KUKAI SOUMA: HAHA, GUILLIBLE HINAMORI! THAT SHOULD BE YOUR NEW NICKNAME XD

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: I RLLY HATE YOU, YOU KNOW!

KUKAI SOUMA: haha, lol. anyways, i'm callin you now.

AmU--HiNaMoRi-xx: I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!

Just then, the phone rang downstairs. _Crap... he really did call me..._

"I'LL GET IT!" Amu shouted as she ran down the stairs to grab the phone from the kitchen, almost knocking Ami-Chan to the floor.

Amu: Hello?

Kukai: Your 50 Dollar Mustard jar will be delivered to you in under 5 minutes. Please have your money out and ready for us when we come.

Amu: I think you have the wrong number...

Kukai: HOLY CRAP, AMU! GUILLIBLE MUCH! (laughter in background)

Amu (to her mom): I'm gonna take the phone upstairs, okay? (runs to her bedroom)

Amu's Mom: Okay!

(upstairs in Amu's room)

Amu: KUKAI! I REALLY HATE YOU! AND STOP CALLING ME AMU!

Kukai: (In a cute voice) But it's cute...

Amu: SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH! (blushing)

Kukai: (laughing) You really are guillible. Why are so uptight when it comes to me calling you? I've heard you've called Tadase many times before me.

Amu: H-H-How do you know?

Kukai: Tadase told me himself.

Amu: (whimpers)

Kukai: Plus, Ran and Daichi are going out.

Amu: They are not me!

Kukai: Well, Ran is your "would-be" self, and Daichi is mine.

Amu: Doesn't mean you and me are going out!

Kukai: Haha... they're kissing right now...

Amu: WHHAAAAATTTT?

Kukai: (full of laughter again) HAAAHAAAA, YOU'RE SOOOO GUILLIBLE!

Amu: It's not my fault! You're just being REALLY mean to me!

Kukai: Now that's being mean! (pouty voice)

Amu: No, it's not!

Kukai: Yeah, it is!

Amu: Fine, whatever. Do you know where Ran is? It's almost time for supper.

Kukai: Uhm... yea... I think they're at the park... I'll go get them.

Amu: Are you sure? I can go, you just came home so you need to rest.

Kukai: nope! I'm fine, and plus don't you need to get Miki and Suu?

Amu: actually, Suu's staying at Pepe's for supper and Miki's at a dinner date with Kiseki and a "Royal ball"

Kukai: Nice... Well I also have to get Daichi so I'll meet you at the park in about 10 minutes, okay?

Amu: Sounds good... hold on!

Amu covered the mic on the phone and blushed. _Why am I blushing? It's not like a date or anything! It awfully sounded like it though T-T... No! I don't like him! I already like Tadase, thank you very much! _

She turned back to the phone as Kukai asked if she was there.

Amu: Okay, see you there.

Kukai: Alrighty, race you there! (voice is hyper-ish)

Amu: No fair! Your house is closer to the park than mine!

Kukai: Fine, I'll walk then.

Amu: ookay, bye.

Kukai: Ja ne!

Amu grabbed her coat as she ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Amu-Chan! Just be back for dinner-" was the last thing she heard before she slammed the front door shut. Amu started sprinting to get to the park. "Where's Ran when you need her?" Amu asked herelf.

Not long, She arrived at the park , not surprised to see Kukai already there.

"I knew it, I knew you'd run here!" Amu shouted at him.

She crossed her arms and looked away at him.

Ran floated up beside her. " Hiya Amu-Chan! How are you?" she asked in a very Ran-type way.

"Mad, very mad."

"Aww, Amu-Chan! Don't be mad at Kukai!"

"Why not? And don't argue with me! I'll ban you from dating Daichi!" Amu shouted.

Ran whimpered. "...okay..."

Amu sighed. "Anyways... I came to get you because it's time to go, so tell Daichi you'll meet up with him in a few hours.

"I can hang out with him after?"

"Yea... I don't see why not..."

"YAY!" Ran shouted and hugged Amu. Then floated back over to the green headed Chara.

"I'll see you after!" She said, and hugged him. Without warning, Daichi gave ran a little peck on the cheek. Ran screamed. Amu and Kukai sighed in the background.

"Well, I'm off, okay, Kukai?" Amu called to him.

"Wait!" he called back. "I forgot to give something to you!" Kukai walked over to her. "Turn to your side." he ordered. She did.

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

Amu screamed and fell to the floor. Ran and Daichi laughed at her.

"WHAT THE GIUGOGIWSGBIGFWOFLOIHCOWFLVIHSIHPISHAHDPIWJAIJHAOIHFCOIASVHNOVHO??" Amu's face was as red as a tomato. Kukai also laughed.

"Ja Ne, Hinamori! C'mon, Daichi!" and he was off.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Gomen if it was short T-T hopefully, I'll have the next one sooner! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, everyone V.V this took so long to update... i haven't been here for a while ^^;; but anyways.. here's what happened.**

**I wrote this in my friend's notebook, she moved. I managed to write down the 3rd chappie, and uploaded it on here and deleted my original (:O). Since I just updated the second chapter, i said, why not wait for a while? (baka Haru V.V)**

**So, days passed by and the next time i checked it, i had forgotten that it had a 60 day life and it was past 60 days... so i was like NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... and yeah! gomenasai I had to switch some of it up because I forgot what I wrote, but I think this version sounds better :) ... here's the next chapter xD**

**Note: I do not own Shugo Chara!  
**

* * *

Amu crossed her arms in fury. "What's up with that idiot?" she muttered to herself.

Amu looked up to the sky. The walk home seemed longer than before, or was it just her? Clearly, something was messing with her mind. "Why did he do that?" she asked herself. "What is wrong with him??"

Ran floated up beside her and giggled. "Do you like him, Amu-Chan?" Amu could tell that Ran was trying super hard to supress a laugh.

"No, I don't! He's an arrogant, smarta**ed, stupid, jerk!" Amu didn't know why, but everytime she said something about him, good or bad, her face would heat up and the replay of that tiny kiss kept playing over and over and over again in her head. _I swear, something's wrong with me._ Amu looked back over at Ran who was doing cartwheels in the air. The subject of Kukai started to bother her, so she attempted to change the subject.

"You look happy." She said to the cheerleader chara. Ran smiled at her. "I am. I had a great time with Daichi, you couldn't believe it! He found a little ice cream parlor for us charas and he bought me a strawberry sundae! Then we took rides on dogs that came by. Daichi also took me to this AWESOME water fountain at this one park, WOW it was so beautiful!"

"My oh my, the most romantic date i've ever heard of." Ami said sarcastically as she fixed one of the "X" barettes in her hair.

Ran continued. "But that's not all, my favorite part was when you and Kukai came and picked us up! And then he kissed you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Ran started laughing controlably beside Amu.

Amu could feel her face start to turn red again. _Oh no. Not again, not again! Why is this happening?!_ "Whatever.." She replied with a 'cool and spicy' attitude."That was the past. Let's get on with the future."

"AHAHAAHAHAHA." Ran's loud and hyper laugh kept droning on and on through her ears. Suddenly she stopped.

"Admit it, Amu-Chan!" Ran yelled a little bit to loud.

"Admit what?" Amu said back at Ran. "I've already admitted what I need to admit."

"No you didn't."

"Then what? What else is there?"

Ran giggled her gigglish giggle again. "Admit it, Amuuu! You liked it when Kukai kissed you!"

"WHAT?! No I..." Amu stopped. She had never thought about liking it before. But she knew that ever since it happened, for some reason, she could still smell his cologne whenever she thought of him. She quickly turned herself away from Ran. _What am I DOING? I'm not supposed to be thinking of him! Although his cologne didn't smell bad... *_Slaps herself* _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU AMU? Frick, I hate this. _She wheeled back to Ran.

"I-i-it surprised me. That's all." She managed to stutter an answer out of her mouth.

"You hesitated." Ran pointed out.

"I needed to think!" Amu yelled back at her.

"Think about what, whether you _liked it or not?_" Ran teased.

"Noo.."

"Whether you were going to kiss him back or not?"

"NO."

"Whether.. you were gonna confess you feelings to him?"

"N-no, no, and no! L-let's, let's just go home." Amu finished the conversation and looked ahead. Towering trees surrounded them. The sky above them was was turning darker. A cold wind blew by the two. Amu's flushed face turned pale.

"A-a-Amu-Chan...?" Ran floated close beside her owner. "D-did you take a detour home?"

Amu gulped with no answer in her mind. She and Ran kept babbling to each other so much, she didn't even pay any attention to where they were heading. She didn't even know how far they walked into this forested area.

Ran tugged at Amu's coat. "Call your mom, maybe she knows where we are."

The teenage girl quickly moved her hands to find her pockets with a little hope. She checked through her sweatpant's pocket's first, then through her coat's. "Uh-oh."

"What...?" Ran questioned. "D-don't tell me..."

"I left it at home..." Amu said in a quiet voice. "AGGHHHH, CURSES! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! UGH ITS ALL THAT STUPID KUKAI'S FAULT, I HOPE HE CHOKES ON A MEATBALL AND DIES (O.O) IF HE HAD NEVER KI--" A raindrop fell on her head. Then a few more. Before she knew it, the rain was pouring from the sky.

"Greaaatt.." Ran groaned. "Now what?"

Amu shrugged, but decided she'd do what most people do first in this situation. "I guess we find some shelter."

Ran nodded and followed, seeing she couldn't really do anything else.

_Shelter... Shelter..._ The first thing Amu thought of was to get under a tree, since there were so many surrounding them. They quickly ducked under the biggest tree nearby and sat down. _I hope this rain doesn't fall forever. _Amu lifted her knees up to her chest in attempt to stay a little dryer, though it didn't really work.

It was all peace and quiet throughout the forest. Something that Amu hadn't minded ever since getting into this mess. Suddenly a huge gurgling sound disturbed the sound of the rain. Amu jumped.

"Gomen.." Ran apologized, holding her stomach. "I'm kinda hungry... considering we were supposed to be eating dinner right now..."

"Well, go see if you can find yourself any berries or something. I'm not the mood to do anything." Amu replied with a grouchy tone. She turned her face the other way, not knowing Ran stuck her tongue out at her.

"You bum..." Ran muttered and sighed. The drenched chara turned around to see if there were any berries around. She looked to the right, then to the left. There was nothing but trees... then her eye caught glance of a moving black shadow moving slowly behind a group of trees in the distance. The color drained from Ran's face as she rushed over to Amu.

"Amu, Amu, AMU!" The chara called at her owner.

"Oh, hey Ran," Amu said back, never turning her gaze. "Did you find something to eat?"

"Amu-chan... There's something in the trees!" Ran turned her head over her shoulder to see if the shadow was still there. And there it was, only this time, it seemed closer than before.

"Yeah, great. Go get it then. You can fly up there and get whatever you found in the trees." Amu told her in a monotone voice.

"No, no, NO! There's a moving shadow behind a bunch of trees and it's coming closer!"Ran yelled and hid behind Amu, who was now standing from her crouching position.

"Where...?" Amu looked through the trees until she saw the dark figure. "Oh my..." her voice started to get smaller as she and Ran slowly backed away. Soon, the two were able to hear footsteps on the dead leaves throughout the forest. The footsteps moved faster with every step Amu took back. She started to run, with Ran not far behind her. _This is not good, this is not good, this is not good._ Thoughts quickly ran through Amu's head. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, but at the pace that the mysterious follower was moving at, she knew she wasn't going to get too far. What if it was a molester? Or a runaway murderer? What if she died tonight? The thoughts kept coming to her.

"EEEP!" She made a short squeaking sound as her right foot accidently tripped over a tree root that had popped up from the earth. Amu fell face first onto the dirt, which was now somewhat muddy because of the rain.

"Amu-Chan!" her pink chara rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" Ran asked her in a rather hurried and nervous voice.

Amu nodded weakly and tried to stand herself up, but fell right back down into a sitting position. She noticed that she had scraped her knee quite badly on a small rocky surface. The footsteps kept moving closer as Amu panicked her head off thinking of a way to get away. First she thought about character transforming with Ran. She could beat the crap out of the molester or who(or what)ever it was and be off on her merry way. The downfall of that was that her Humpty Lock was left in her bedroom, and even if she could Character Transform, she couldn't even stand on two feet. Her first idea went down the trash pretty quick.

"Amuuuu-chaaaaaaan, please! Get up!" Her chara tried her very best in attempt to help her up by lifting up her arm, although it didn't go very far. "It's getting closer! AAAHHHHHH!!" Ran quickly released Amu's arm without looking behind them and hid in Amu's other hand, waiting for the worst to come. Amu shut her eyes as tight as they would go. The footsteps stopped right beside her.

There was a short period of silence... and then...

"Hinamori?"

* * *

**Yikes, was that what you were expecting? xD I was going to keep this chapter going but I decided I'd write it in the next chappie. I hoped you liked it.. thanks for reading :3 - Haru.**


End file.
